shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Katsu
is a Megalodon Fishman. He is a pirate without a crew, as well as a former Shichibukai. Appearance Katsu is a very large fishman, standing at twenty feet tall. He has light-gray coloured skin. Katsu has short, spiky black hair. He has angry-looking eyes, a stubby nose, and sharp, triangular teeth. Katsu is very muscular, having a bulky build and a muscled neck. Like all fishmen, he has gills near his neck, as well as webbed hands and feet. Katsu has a large shark fin on his back. He usually wears board shorts with t-shirts, preferrably the Criminal and Doskoi Panda brand. Katsu likes to walk around bare-feet and hates to wear footwear. Personality Katsu has a carefree and reckless nature, and, despite his constant brawls with random pirates, is a really loyal and protective friend. He thinks things through in a straightforward manner that usually involves taking things "head on". Even when faced with obvious hostility or previous grudges, he rarely holds a grudge or negative feelings towards an enemy, usually seeing the good in them. He has also been shown to occasionally feel compassion for his enemies. Katsu constantly tries to prove his strength to others. Due to his reckless nature, any fight Katsu involves himself in usually ends with widespread destruction. Due to his continuous desire for battles, Katsu develops and later shows great wit in battle, quickly identifying his opponent's weaknesses and forming strategies to block the plans of his enemies. Katsu also seems to be very stubborn, hardly ever admitting defeat. Katsu originally had no resentment for humans, even though he was kidnapped by a human pirate when he was a kid. Before becoming a Shichibukai, Katsu had learned of the humans true nature towards Fishmen. He now resents humans, however at the same time, wishes to do them no harm. Katsu would rather keep a distance from humans. He can be friendly with humans who don't think badly of him during their initial meeting. Abilities and Powers Fishman Karate Katsu is a master of Fishman Karate, revealed that he already had a black belt when he was still a teenager. His skill is such that his strikes don't even need to make physical contact with an enemy as the water particles in the air will blow them away after a few seconds of time from the attack's initiation. He can hurl simple droplets of water and turn them into deadly bullets with extreme kinetic force. He can also punch the water to send a shockwave through the water and the victims body. He also displays the ability to manipulate water as if it were a tangible cloth through Fishman Karate, even using it to attack from a distance. He can cause devastating damage with this kind of technique, to both people and ships. Katsu can use Fishman Karate to control all the water within his vicinity including the water in a person's body. Katsu is in the process of mastering Fishman Karate as he is to be able to control all the water in his direct vicinity, the water in the atmosphere, and the water in the opponent's body. Since every living creature is nothing more than a mass of water, Katsu is able to battle opponents that are usually highly resistant or immune against blows and punches. :Below is a list of Katsu's Fishman Karate techniques: * * * * * * * * Physical Strength Katsu physically ten times as strong as normal humans from birth and this difference is magnified underwater, where a human's power is cut in half, while his strength not only is completely unhindered, but is even strengthened. Agility Katsu is an excellent swimmer, he is capable of swimming through the water at a great speed and force, his speed however is no match for the merfolk who are the fastest. On land, Katsu has unreal speed, capable of running moving as fast as a Soru user. Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Katsu was born with the natural ability to use Kenbunshoku Haki. He can sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. Katsu can predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier for him to evade. He can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Katsu can sense the emotions and nature of others. He can also sense the strength of others as well. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Katsu was born on February 7th, 1499 AOS. The next year, The Great Age of Pirates began and pirates were barging into Fishman Island. When Katsu turned 6, he was kidnapped by some pirates. A soldier of the Neptune Army saved him but Katsu was traumatized by the incident. He decided to take up Fishman Karate to defend himself. In 1513 AOP, Katsu had a black belt in Fishman Karate. That was also the same year that Jinbe had become a Shichibukai. Hearing that his idol had become a Shichibukai, Katsu decided to be a pirate, so that he can make a name for himself and be invited into the Shichibukai. Since Katsu knew nothing about pirates, he didn't know that he need to have a crew or even a ship to be a pirate. He wandered around the Grand Line senselessly for 9 years looking for a way to be invited into the Shichibukai. During those 9 years, Katsu had defeated many big-name pirates day after day, although the Marines had no idea that he was the one defeating the pirates. By defeating pirates everyday, Katsu had been steadily training his Fishman Karate, as well as his Haki. After the Battle of Marineford, Katsu had made his way back to Sabaody Archipelago. He had never been there before, so he decided to check it out. Everyone was looking at Katsu as if he were a monster, they were scared of him and got as far away from him as possible. Katsu was surprised at the fact that everyone was avoiding him. Eventually, someone had called him a "fish" and started throwing things at him, telling him to go away. Everyone followed that man's example. Katsu got mad and ran away because he didn't want to harm anybody. Katsu ran back into the sea and swam off as fast as he could. He swam up into the middle of a huge battle between a pirate fleet and a Marine fleet. Katsu had accidentally swam straight through the hull of one of the pirate ships, making the captain angry. The captain ordered his crew to also take out Katsu. Everyone was firing cannonballs at Katsu. Katsu had finally had had enough and he destroyed the entire pirate fleet. The Marines saw Katsu destroy the pirate fleet and decided that he was a dangerous individual. They also attacked Katsu, however Katsu retaliated and also destroyed the Marine fleet. After the incident, a bounty of 86,000,000 was issued for Katsu "The Barbarian". Katsu was suddenly being chased by Marines and bounty hunters. Of course, Katsu got rid of them all. One day, Katsu got an invitation into the Shichibukai to replace Jinbe. Upon reading "replacing Jinbe", Katsu accepted immediately and became a Shichibukai. Katsu spent the next 2 years wandering the Grand Line and getting rid of anyone who stood in his way. He had taken down even bigger-name pirates than before. A couple of days before the Straw Hat Pirates regrouped on Sabaody Archipelago, Katsu had caused a disturbance in Mariejois. He had stolen an important document from a World Noble and ran off with it. The World Government and Marines are still unsure as to why Katsu had stolen the document but in doing so, it had costed him his position in the Shichibukai. He had been given a bounty of 286,000,000 for his actions and for the defeat of many powerful pirates during his time as a Shichibukai. Currently, Katsu is in the New World, looking for nakama who'll treat him normally even though he is a Fishman. Character Design *Although it was unintended at the time, when I made Katu's appearance, it was very similar to Kisame Hoshigaki from Naruto. Major Battles * Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia * Related Articles * External Links *http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=kisame&order=9&offset=192#/d313ulk Category:Male Category:Fishmen Category:Pirate Category:Taichibukai Category:Shichibukai Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Haki Users